Never in a Million Years
by obsessive360
Summary: Never in a million years did the Avengers expect such events as the ones in this tale to happen in their lives. However, in this 3rd installment of the "Building of the Avengers 2.0" series, they do.


A/N: I don't own _The Avengers _or _Thor_. Also, this is my third attempt at a story for either. R&R! I OWN NOTHING!

Never in a million years did Clint Barton believe he would be caught dead inside Tiffany & Co. in New York City shopping for an engagement ring. Of course, he also did not expect the person who "caught" him to be his stepmother.

"You seem lost.", she said to him, and he grimaced at her.

"More than you know.", he responded, acknowledging his cluelessness.

"It's a good thing I agreed to let Tony babysit your brother for the afternoon. This is Natasha we're talking about here, so think about what her tastes are. What would she want?", Darcy said, accepting the challenge before her.

"Nat would want something simple that wouldn't attract too much attention when we're not working, but she wouldn't want something too Plain Jane, no offense to Jane. Nat's not big on hearts, so all of those cuts are out. She also isn't- Hey, what's this?", he replied, something catching his eye.

The ring was a Cushion cut, whole carat diamond ring with a jeweled band. Clint was so mesmerized by the ring that he completely missed what Darcy was saying to the sales consultant.

"Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend or his wife. I'm actually his stepmother, and I am also supposed to be saving a billionaire's life here, so let's do this. We'll need the ring that my stepson is drooling over and the diamond bracelet Tony Stark ordered most recently. He nearly forgot his girlfriend's birthday, again.", she said as if it happened everyday.

Later that night, Darcy and Clint sat talking while a pot of tea simmered on the stove. Once more, the archer found himself in need of a woman's advice.

"So do you know when you want to ask her?", Darcy asked.

"No, I only know that I want to ask her.", he responded.

"Okay, it's the middle of November, so we have two options. One, you could ask her on her birthday, which is very soon. Two, you could ask her on Christmas. Which would you prefer?", Darcy asked her question already forming her next.

"Asking her on her birthday gives me less time to chicken out. Nat's my best friend, and if she says no and breaks up with me, I would hate to loose her as my closest friend. But, not that I'd admit this in front of the team, if I wait until Christmas, I'm going to wind up loosing my nerve, and then I'll never ask her one simple question!", he replied with certainty.

Darcy smiled, a plan forming in her mind. Her devious smirk had Clint on edge. This would either be very good or very bad.

"Ask her the night before her birthday.", she said casually.

"But that's your birthday. Why would I do that?", he asked, truly confused.

"You ask her that night, after we're done with my birthday stuff.", Darcy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was when she finished talking that Roger's cries broke the air.

"I'll get him, you look after the tea. You've done enough or today, so you should get some rest.", Clint said as Darcy began to stand up.

"Thank you, Clint.", she said politely, slightly shocked at his offer to care for his baby brother.

"No problem, Darcy.", he said as he walked to Roger's's nursery.

In the nursery…

Clint stood in the doorway for a moment or two, watching his brother as he held onto the bars of his crib and cried. Normally, he would have just gone straight to him, but this time, another person was standing near Roger. Being as silent as possible, Clint slipped into the guest bedroom where he kept his spare bow and quiver of arrows, grabbed his weapon of choice, and returned to the doorway, drawing his arrow back and slowly creeping forward until his arrow was at his target's neck.

"Get away from him now, and I might let you live.", he ordered in a deadly whisper.

"Okay. I promise I wasn't going to hurt him. I know his mother, Darcy Lewis. I swear I meant no harm!", the young man, no older than eighteen, replied, putting his hands in the air.

"Don't leave this building. Better yet, don't leave this penthouse level.", Clint said seriously before turning to Roger.

"Okay, Baby Bro, let's go find your mommy.", his tone was now gentle and playful, making the small boy giggle.

In the kitchen…

Darcy was pouring the lemon tea into two mugs when she heard her son's giggles. She turned, smiled, and took him into her arms.

"Hi, Cutie! Now why are you awake?", she asked him in a baby voice.

"Ask him.", Clint said as he came back for the second time since going to the nursery.

"Peter?", Darcy asked upon seeing the teenager dressed in the red and blue jumpsuit with a spider on the chest.

"Hi, Darcy. I saw the two of you come here once, so I decided to check up on you. I'm sorry about breaking in and all.", he tried to apologize in his naturally geeky way.

"How did you even get up here? Clint has acute hearing and eyes like a hawk, so I can't imagine you sneaking past him. And what's with the outfit?", the young mother asked, perplexed by Peter's presence.

"Oh, yeah, about that; a few months after we first met I was bit by a weird spider. Now, I'm Spider Man.", he responded, and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Very original name, Kid. Do all heroes put 'Man' or 'Woman' at the end of their name?", he asked.

"You don't, Steve doesn't. Natasha doesn't, Thor doesn't, and Bruce doesn't. You weirdoes are the only gifteds I deal with.", Darcy told the Hawk, who shrugged in reply.

"You're one of the Avengers, aren't you?", Peter asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Clint Barton, I'm Darcy's stepson.", the archer replied as he held out his hand for Peter to shake.

"Peter Parker, high school student and freak.", the teen said, accepting the handshake.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang, and she answered it with one hand, balancing Roger on her hip.

"Hello?", she asked.

_"Darcy, who came into your apartment via Roger's's window?"_, came Tony's panic stricken voice.

"It was just a friend of mine. He's that high school kid I told you about. He's apparently Spider Man, and Clint is going to talk to Fury in the morning. Clint is going to see him out in a moment though.", Darcy explained, to which Tony gave a quick acknowledgment before saying good night.

"Good night, Tony. I've got to get your godson back to sleep.", she said, hanging up with a smile.

Once Peter had left, Roger had gone to sleep, and Clint and Darcy had drank their tea, Clint bid his stepmother good night and made his way to the elevator and his floor. He entered his apartment, which was dark, and his eyes locked in on the cell phone on the bar behind the sofa; it was Natasha's cell phone. Smiling to himself, Clint walked into his bedroom, grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, and went into his bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, he immediately caught the scent of lavender. He knew that scent well, because that had been the scent of the shampoo Natasha had been using. He knew she was near.

This was confirmed when he got into bed and felt a hand on his shoulder. Rolling over, Clint was met with the sight of his beautiful red-haired partner, best friend, and girlfriend.

"Hey, Nat. Rough day?", he asked as she wordlessly got under the covers and snuggled closer to him.

"Fury wants to talk to the team in the morning. When I asked what it's about, he told me I'd be informed tomorrow along with the rest of the team.", she answered, and he knew that meant she was angry and curious, which was a lethal (literally) combination.

"He has his reasons for doing the things he does. It's just like I have reasons for keeping a spare bow on my dad's level. A kid that Darcy knows, who happens to be that Spider Man we've been hearing about, snuck in through Roger's's window. I held him at arrow-point so I could get him away from Roger before getting Darcy's attention.", he told her, and she smiled at him.

"You terrified him, didn't you?", she asked.

"Probably.", was Clint's sleepy, but happy, reply.

"You can be so strange sometimes, Clint Barton; but somehow, I don't mind that one bit.", Natasha said softly as his breathing began to even out.

"I love you, Natasha Romanoff.", she nearly let out a gasp at Clint's words as he fell asleep.

Never in a million years did Natasha Romanoff believe that any man could fall in love with her _after_ knowing about the red in her ledger. Yet, somehow, in a way that she could not even begin to comprehend, Clinton Barton _had_ fallen in love with her. He did not _just _see the murders she had committed, he did not see the horrendous things she had done, and he did not see a ruthless killer.

No, Clint could see a beautiful, intelligent, highly skilled woman who had already done so much good to wipe out the red in her ledger. But still, he also saw the bad, however childish the word may sound, she had done, and he did not hold that against her. He considered that to be a part of her past, which was where it would stay. He was very confident about that, but why she was not so sure.

When morning came, Natasha woke to find Clint absent from the bed. His pillow was still warm, so she knew he had not gone far. She found him out on the terrace, and he was holding a small box in his hand.

"Clint, is everything okay?", she asked, standing in the doorway in only her simple green pajamas.

"Natasha, I've been wanting to ask you something, and I had it all planned out for the night before your birthday, after we came back here after Darcy's birthday dinner, but now I'm not so sure if I can go through with it as long as you're in the dark.", he said, his eyes never leaving the building across the street.

"Clint, what's going on that I'm not in on?", she asked worriedly.

"You know how I said your past will stay in the past? Well, Fury's been sending me on missions in Eastern Europe, killing people who know anything about the whereabouts of Natalia Romanova. Your parents are either _very_ under the radar or dead, but I am not the one who killed them if that's the case. I love you with all of my heart, and I am telling you now that I have killed for you and would gladly do it again if it meant keeping you safe and here with me. I never want to loose you.", Clint's eyes still did not return to Natasha as he spoke.

"I'll never leave, not as long as you want me to be here. As much as it goes against everything I believe in, as it will only endanger you once I say this, but I love you too, Clinton Francis Barton; I honestly do.", the red-haired assassin said, and the archer turned to face her, the box in his hand open, a diamond ring sparkling inside.

"In that case, Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?", he asked with love shining in his bright, clear blue eyes.

A million answers soared through Natasha's mind, but only one managed to make it out of her mouth.

"Yes!"

Never in a million years, never in a trillion years did Dr. Bruce Banner (AKA Dr. Robert Bruce Banner) expect to fall in love after he parted ways with Betty Ross. Nor did he expect to be loved by someone who was proud of "The Other Guy." But that was before he met Dr. Regina Cavanah. Regina was one of the top physicists in the country, and she had left her life of stability and her own lab full of research to join Dr. Jane Foster, Tony Stark, and Dr. Banner himself at Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. She fit right in with all of them, refusing to conform to any box they tried to put her in.

For example, she was not as professional as they had expected, as she kept things very informal and insisted that they call her "Reggie" instead of "Regina" or "Dr. Cavanah." She also jammed out to classic rock music in the lab like Tony did. Reggie was just a bomb of fun that could go off at any moment, and that was one of the things that first captured Bruce's attention. The one that finally convinced him he was in love was the day Betty Ross showed up on a mission to find, and cure, him at any cost...

It was a brisk autumn day in New York City, and Bruce was watching the members of the laboratory staff hurry back inside from lunch with windswept hair. Reggie had stayed in the lab with him, and the two had talked incessantly about past bad incidents in their love lives. As the staff returned, she sighed and got back to work. She had been standing by the elevator, and Bruce could see her, when it opened to reveal a sharply dressed woman with dark hair and pale skin. Reggie had tip-toed away from this woman and accepted a stack of paperwork to carry to Bruce.

Bruce signaled for her to close his office door after she placed the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"She's looking for me. Evacuate the lab, get Tony and/or Natasha down here, and above all, keep her as far away as you can for as long as possible. If she wants to 'cure' me again, I will probably loose my cool.", he whispered, and Reggie nodded, hurrying off to evacuate the lab.

"No need for a visit from Jolly Green!", she said to him as she opened the door to reveal Betty herself.

"Would you please leave, Dr.," she paused to read Reggie's required I.D. tag, "Cavanah? This is a private matter."

"Anything you have to tell him you can say in front of me. We are close personal friends, and we don't keep secrets from each other, Ms. Ross. If anyone should leave, it'd be you.", the physicist stood her ground, not moving an inch.

Betty pushed passed her, and Reggie fell to the ground, terrified of the angry gleam she saw in Bruce's normally jovial, dark eyes.

"Tony, Jolly Green may get loose. Hurry down to Bruce's office, would you! Betty Ross shoved me to the floor in front of him!", she said into her comms link that the four (Tony, Bruce, Reggie, and Jane) shared.

"I'll be down in ten, maybe less. Stall the enormous green rage monster if you can.", he replied, and Reggie turned back to Betty and Bruce.

She did not hesitate before jumping up and getting in between the two, placing her hand gently on Bruce's shoulder and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Bruce, I'm fine. Don't let Hulk take over right now. She didn't hurt me at all. Everything is going to be okay, Bruce. Tony's on his way down. You are in control here, Bruce. Don't be angry right now. Be you.", she whispered, and Betty gaped when she saw that it had worked.

"Thanks, Reggie. I have no idea what I'd do without you.", he told her calmly, and Reggie blushed a light pink color.

"You may be able to find out. I think I've found that cure you'd spent so long searching for, Bruce. I can help you get back to normal.", Betty said with a smile, though Bruce showed no signs of being happy.

"I don't want a cure, Betty. I've learned to live with the Hulk, and I've managed just fine without you. It would probably be best for you to leave before Tony, as in Anthony Stark, gets down here. He knows who you are, and he's not very fond of you.", Bruce said as politely as possible without sounding as if he wanted to kill Betty for mentioning a cure.

Betty was astounded. Did he really not want a cure? Did he expect her to be involved with the Avengers and deal with staying out of the loop as she did not work for S.H.I.E.L.D.? Of course, she thought that out loud, so Reggie was ready with a rather short and simple answer from her ever-sharp tongue.

"He doesn't want a cure! He's happy saving lives and stopping alien invasions! He doesn't expect you to get involved! And most of all, he does not want you!", she let her temper fly, and Bruce was able to smile at the look on Betty's face.

Betty reared back, her hand poised to strike Reggie, but the physicist was quicker. Her fist hit Betty's face before Betty's palm had even began its descent. Betty hurried from the office before anyone could say anything, and Bruce looked at Reggie in amazement.

"Hey, Reg, would you like to go out dinner with me tonight?", he asked before he knew his mouth was even open.

"I'd love to, Bruce. I'd love to.", and with that, Bruce Banner had found love; now all he had to do was keep it a secret from Tony until he could find a way to tell him.

Never in a million years did Steve Rogers believe he would meet a woman he could ever love as much Peggy Carter. But that was before Caroline entered his life on a snowy December night. Actually, he dropped out of the sky with Natasha in front of Caroline's car.

Steve had spotted the silver Corolla spiraling out of control on the iced-over road below the jet that Clint was flying. Captain America did not hesitate to jump into action, as he grabbed a parachute and hurled himself out of the plane, shield in hand. Natasha saw him, and the Black Widow followed his example.

As they fell, Steve saw the redhead and called out to her, "Natasha, what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting one of the men I consider to be my brother jump into an unknown situation with no backup.", she answered as the two Avengers pulled their parachute chords at the same time.

The moment their feet hit the ground, both went into hero-mode. Steve threw his body in front of the car, effectively stopping it, and Natasha hurried over and ripped the door open to pull the young woman out. She was blonde, had blue eyes, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"My baby, where is my baby? Where's my daughter? Emma!", she cried out, and Natasha turned to Steve.

"Get the baby, her name is Emma, and I'll contact the others. Move the car out of the road and meet me in the clearing. We both know that is the only place Hawkeye can safely land the jet. Go!", she called, and he flew into action.

Steve opened the rear right passenger door and let out a sigh of relief. The baby was breathing, but sleeping soundly. He knew he had to move the car, so he closed the door back and gently pushed the vehicle towards the side of the road. It was when he did this that the baby girl woke, her bright blue eyes locked on the Super Soldier.

Steve smiled down at her, took her from the car, and whispered the first thing that came to his mind upon gazing down Emma, "Don't worry, Emma-bee, Captain America will be your very own personal hero tonight."

While he was not sure where the nickname came from, Steve knew that it felt right to call her that. Emma giggled and clapped her hands together, acting as excited as a one-year-old could. The red-white-and-blue clad Avenger hurried through the woods with the girl, and came to a halt in the clearing where Hawkeye had managed to land the jet. Natasha was standing at the bottom of the ramp alongside Emma's mother.

"Emma! Oh, thank you, thank you so much! You saved us! You stopped the car from- Oh my! You're the Avengers! You're Captain America and Black Widow!", the young mother was shocked at the realization as to who her saviors were.

"Please, Ma'am, it was no trouble.", Steve said in his usual boys scout manner.

"Now, if you would please, step on board the jet. Dr. Banner may be able to look both you and your daughter over. Could you walk them to Bruce's lab? I kind of need to tell Clint what happened.", Natasha asked, and Steve merely nodded in reply.

As the group of three walked to the temporary lab, the young blonde woman looked up at the Super Soldier.

"So, do you always wear the mask, Captain?", she asked.

"No, Ma'am. I am terribly sorry about that. Sometimes I forget I have it on because we all know each other so well on the team. You know, I don't believe I caught your name back there earlier, Ma'am.", was his boyish response.

"It's Caroline, Caroline Elizabeth Scott. Emma and I were headed to my parents' house in Cincinnati. Would it be pointless to ask for your name, Captain?", she responded sweetly.

"No, Ma'am, it wouldn't be. I'm Steven Rogers, but you can call me Steve.", he said kindly, feeling that he could trust Caroline with his true name.

"Is Black Widow always so curt?", Caroline asked in a quiet voice, as if she half expected Natasha to walk up behind them at any given moment, which was entirely possible.

"No, she's just wanted to get back to Hawkeye. The sooner the two of them get married the better.", Steve said casually as they turned a corner.

"Are they getting married?", she asked another question, making the Captain smile and shake his head with a laugh.

"They are, actually, in two months. It was all very sudden, but it was the only time Hawkeye's father could make it in without causing too many problems with his job. You ask a lot of questions, ya know.", he answered, and Caroline blushed.

"My father's a writer, so always getting the full story has been something I've been determined to do. That was one of the many things that caused me to get divorced from Emma's father. That was just not a healthy relationship for me to be in.", she told him, holding her daughter a little tighter as she spoke.

Steve did not question her further on the matter, and the three slipped into a comfortable silence. They reached the lab and entered, Bruce standing inside, waiting for the two newest passengers on board the jet.

After looking both the mother and child over, Bruce stated that they were both fine, but Caroline needed sleep.

"That's probably true, Dr. Banner. I've been driving all day long from Long Island, New York to my parents' house in Mulberry, which is right outside of Cincinnati. It's a ten hour drive without stopping, but when you factor in stops for gas and food, it's probably a lot longer.", she told Bruce, who nodded.

"You would be correct, and please, call me Bruce. Now, no matter how much I hate doing this, you all must leave my lab. Thor will be here, via Portal Watch, any moment now, and I still have to call Reggie before she thinks something bad has happened and kills Tony for something he didn't do.", he said quickly, steering the trio towards the door.

In the hall, Caroline asked who Bruce had been talking about. Steve sighed, shook his head, and pulled the mother and daughter into the nearest room, which turned out to be the kitchen.

"For a jet, this is really big!", Caroline commented.

"Tony Stark's latest custom creation for the team, though mainly himself. Anyway, Reggie is Bruce's girlfriend, but only Black Widow and I know. They haven't exactly found a way to tell Tony without him trying to throw a party to celebrate Bruce actually having a girlfriend since Betty Ross. Do you want something to eat?", he asked her, walking over to the fridge.

"Sure. Em and I haven't eaten since we stopped for an early dinner, and that was several hours ago.", she replied casually.

Steve looked into the fridge before selecting the things he would need to make something for Caroline and Emma to eat. Caroline watched him intently, as she did not grow up in a house where men showed any interest in cooking, nor did her ex-husband ever want to cook for her. Even once he had finished cooking, she still watched him. Steve was, rather successfully, getting Emma to eat the broccoli casserole before her. The little blonde girl ate a bite, giggled, and ate another bite, making the Super Soldier smile like a proud father. That was also when he turned to find Caroline starring at him with a smile on her face.

"She's a sweet little girl.", he said as Emma put down her baby spoon to take a drink off juice from the sippy cup she had near her.

"She likes you, Steve. _I_ can't even get her to eat her vegetables!", the young mother let out in a giggle.

"It's a gift. The team's handler, Darcy, has a son just a little younger that Emma, and he will do almost anything I ask him to. Okay, you obviously have something on your mind, so what is it? You can tell me anything, Caroline.", Steve said, seeing the far away smile on the young woman's face.

"I'm scared to go to my parents' house. My ex knows where they live, and he's made it pretty clear he doesn't like not getting to see Emma at all. He's just to abusive to allow him to be around her. I'm doing the right thing by keeping him away from Emma, right?", she asked, and Steve nodded, looking back at the innocent girl who had already managed to gain a firm grip on his heart.

"You're doing the right thing, and I will protect the both of you if he show up. No innocent woman or child should ever have to be placed in harms way.", Steve said as the plane began to descend.

Caroline looked around, trying to figure out what it was, hoping the plane was not crashing. The Captain noticed as he spoke softly while checking over his shoulder at the sleeping girl in the highchair.

"We're just picking up Hawkeye's father, and we'll be headed back to New York for Christmas. We can figure out what to do from there.", he whispered, taking Caroline's hand in his own as tears welled up in the blonde woman's eyes.

"Thank you, Steve. I truly believe God sent you to help me. You're either a miracle or an angel.", she said softly, blinking away the tears.

"God works in strange ways, and his greatest gifts can be the ones you least expect to come across.", Steve told her, and they both turned to look at Emma, who just smiled at them as sweetly as possible as she woke up.

That night, Steve slept on the couch in the lounge, as he had given his room to Caroline and Emma. Well, he attempted to sleep, but thoughts of the two blondes kept him awake until he could no longer stay up and let sweet dreams claim him. Call it what you will, love at first sight or an act of God, but Steve knew he could not let Caroline, or Emma, get away from him.

Never in a million years did Jane expect to find Loki sitting on her living room sofa. She shook her head and set her purse on the dining room table.

"He won't be here until about midnight, if you're waiting for Thor.", she called out.

"I know. I left before he did, and I need your help, Jane.", the god of mischief said in a shot reply.

"Loki, what's going on?", she asked, her left hand in the pocket of her jeans.

"First, don't bother hiding the wedding ring. Thor tried, and he failed. Sif was pretty upset, but she'll get over it eventually. Second, I must say congratulations on marrying my _only just slightly-_less_-_intelligent-than-I brother. Third, I have nowhere to go. Thanos will surely find me, eventually, and as the All-father has banished me, and I no longer have anyone who is willing to give me a kind word. Please, Jane, I am begging you to help me, and I, of probably everyone you know, never beg.", Loki told her, and Jane felt her heart melt.

"Let me make a quick phone call, and then I'll help you get set up in one of the guest bedrooms.", Jane said, unable to say no to a begging Loki.

A few minutes later, Jane returned to the living room with a smile on her face.

"I've found you a job, but somehow, I doubt you'll enjoy it.", she told her adoptive brother-in-law.

"What would this job be?", he asked curiously.

"You would be working with Dr. Banner, but per Director Fury's orders, you'd have to wear an ankle tracking monitor and some necklace that Thor's bringing back with him to neutralize your powers as long as you're working. And, Loki, his does mean that you cannot cause Dr. Banner to loose control. Do you understand?", Jane answered, and Loki nodded.

"When do I start?", he asked.

"Monday. For now, do you want to watch a movie while I cook dinner?", she asked, and Loki sighed.

"I may as well. I've got nothing better to do, as it is.", Loki replied, and Jane laughed at his dramatic tone.

"Let me show you to your room, and then I'll find a movie for you.", she said with a laugh, and the two walked down the hallway to what would be Loki's new room.

Never in a million years did Thor Odinson expect to walk into his apartment and see his brother and Jane watching a movie, laughing hysterically, and eating raspberry ice cream. But sure enough, that is what he arrived home to. He just stood in the entryway for a minute or two, letting the scene sink in.

"I'm home.", he said calmly, and both looked at him in surprise.

"Is it already past midnight?", Jane asked with a smile.

"Only just. Brother, I did not know you would be here?", Thor said suspiciously.

"I needed somewhere to stay, as the All-father banished me, and mother is dead. I needed a place to belong, and I am apparently staying on Mid-guard. Director Fury has given me a job, which was the reason for you bringing back the necklace. I will not be needing it until Monday morning.", Loki said, and Thor looked at Jane, who just nodded.

"We were watching _Disney's Hercules_ and laughing at all of the inaccuracies. It's just about over, so if you want, you can eat dinner, and then we'll all get to bed.", Jane added, and Thor nodded as he made his way to the kitchen.

When it was finally time for bed, Thor went into his bedroom and climbed into bed, watching Jane as she removed any remnants of makeup that lingered on her face from her day in the lab. Jane could see him in her mirror, and she smiled at the look in her husband's eyes. She finished removing her makeup and got into bed, snuggling close to Thor's chest. The Asgardian prince just held her in his strong arms, breathing in her familiar scent of vanilla and orchids.

"I missed you so much, Jane.", he said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Loki told me you did a pretty bad job at hiding our marriage from everyone on Asgard. He also said Sif was pretty upset.", Jane replied, not needing to voice how much she had missed him while he had been in his home-world.

"She was at first, but she's fine now. Others had been telling her for over one thousand years that she would be the next Queen of Asgard, and I believe that she started to believe it. We talked it over, and she said she was stupid to believe she could have come between us. She is still our friend and ally, and Sif did ask me to ask you if you would like to come back with me the next time I go to Asgard. She was curious when I told her about you and Darcy learning how to fight from Natasha.", Thor explained, and Jane smiled sadly.

"I'm not so sure if I should go with you. The last time I went to Asgard, I got your mother killed. I don't think I'm the best person to travel back with.", she told him, but he was prepared to argue back.

"She died because she was protecting the Aether from those who would cause harm with it. My mother knew how much you mean to me, Jane, and she fought to protect you. I have the feeling that my mother would want you to go back with me.", Thor said, and Jane smiled happier than the previous time.

"Then maybe I will return with you.", she said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"I hope you do.", Thor said as he went to sleep as well.

Never in a million years did Tony Stark believe that he would ever throw a Stark Industries Christmas party, but here he was, on the first of December, calling up caterers, an orchestra, and any other professional he may need at this party Pepper was forcing him to throw.

"Yes, I know that's Christmas Eve, but that's when the party is. I didn't pick the date; my girlfriend did.", he said into his phone with a huff.

Tony repeated this each time he made a call, and as soon as he said his name, he knew he just had to seem desperate enough to get what he wanted, as usual. Once he had everything lined up, he turned to see Pepper looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Thank you.", was all she said.

"For?", he asked.

"For having this party. It might sound stupid and selfish, but the only reason I practically forced you to do this was so that I didn't have to go to my mother's for Christmas.", she said, and Tony gaped.

"But you had a blast at her place on Thanksgiving. Why do you not want to go on Christmas?", he asked her in amazement.

"I had fun on Thanksgiving because I spent most of the time in the kitchen with my sister and my sister-in-law. My mother has no idea about my life at all. She knows that I work in the finance department of a large company based in Manhattan.", Pepper explained, and Tony gaped.

"Pep, you haven't worked in the finance department in years. Why doesn't your mother know that?", he asked as he tried not to laugh.

"I know she'd disapprove of you, so I won't even say the name of the company. Speaking of which, I know about the Mark XLIII Iron Man suit.", she told him, and he frowned.

"It was meant for emergencies only. If the team needed to get together to fight off another alien invasion or something, I'd be able to help. I promise I won't make any modifications to the suit, or make any newer suits unless absolutely necessary. Now, why would your mother not approve of me?", he asked, getting back to the point.

"You're a self-proclaimed Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist. It's the "Playboy" part I fear she'll reflect on when I tell her. I want to tell her, but that's what keeps me from saying something every time I get close.", Pepper answered with a sigh.

"We can hold out until your mother's birthday, okay? But if you haven't told her about us by then, I will.", Tony told her, and Pepper nodded in agreement.

"She'll know by her birthday, which is March 20, by the way.", Pepper said with a smile.

Tony smiled at her before pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. Pepper kissed back, but suspicion was all around.

"Why, Mr. Stark, whatever was that for?", she asked with a giggle.

"The guys and Darcy were decorating in here, and we happen to be standing right under mistletoe.", he explained in his usual manner.

Pepper looked up, and sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hug right above their heads, even if it was on the highest rafter possible in Tony's office.

A/N: I will be posting _Christmas with the Avengers & Co._ tomorrow, on Christmas. Thank you for reading this 3rd installment of the "Building of the Avengers 2.0" series. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a fanfiction and family filled night!


End file.
